A recording apparatus for performing printing by ejecting ink on a recording medium from a head unit (ink-jet head) including a piezoelectric actuator disposed in a recording head part while a carriage is equipped with the recording head part and the carriage is reciprocated is disclosed in JP-A-2004-291342. In this recording apparatus, a heat sink for radiating heat of a driver element (driver IC) is disposed in the recording head part and the head unit is fixed in a lower surface of the heat sink. An opening is disposed in a position opposed to the head unit of the heat sink. By this configuration, space is formed over the head unit and heat of the driver element becomes resistant to transfer to the head unit through the heat sink. Therefore, even when the heat sink becomes a high temperature, operating characteristics of the piezoelectric actuator of the head unit do not vary greatly. Further, a heat radiation body which is brought into contact with the piezoelectric actuator and does not make contact with the heat sink is disposed inside the opening of the heat sink. As a result of this, heat generated in the piezoelectric actuator itself is radiated and the head unit can be prevented from becoming a high temperature because of heat generation of the head unit itself.